


夜长梦多06

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	夜长梦多06

夜长梦多（KK）06

 

06

 

堂本光一站在玄关吞了吞口水，向前迈了一步关上公寓的门之后，在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭手心里的汗。

 

浓烈的来自Omega的香气在一点一点的灼烧着他的身体，整个房间里都弥漫着迷迭香的味道，熏得人几乎迷失心智。

 

大脑里残存的理智告诉他，他现在应该找到堂本刚的抑制剂在哪里，注射进他的体内帮助他度过发情期。但是当他打开卧室的门的时候，生理上的本能就完全战胜了他的理智。

 

客厅里信息素的味道比客厅里简直要浓上十倍，在瞬间就席卷了堂本光一所有的感觉，如同他的世界里只能注视到现在躺在床上的人。

 

这些天他每天早上都过来，堂本刚也不会像一开始那样都穿戴整齐，偶尔他过来的时候堂本刚可能还穿着成套的睡衣。而现在，花纹繁复的床单上躺着的人身上轻薄的睡衣早就被他撕扯得不成样子，圆润白皙的肩膀从衣领里露出来，上面的痣刺激着堂本光一的视觉，而睡裤和内裤早就已经退到了膝盖窝。被发情折磨得够呛的堂本刚不断的磨蹭着床单，指节分明的手指握着自己的性器来回的揉捏，但看起来起不了多大的作用。他是半趴在床上的，已经开始一开一合的后穴就如此清晰地展示在堂本光一面前。

 

 

脑海里仅剩的理智的弦在堂本刚意识模糊的伸手从床头柜里拿出了一个黑色的按摩棒，试图插入自己的后穴的时候全部断掉。

 

年轻的Alpha明显能感觉到自己身体状况的改变，抑制剂的效用已经完全消失了，他走到床边的脚步已经完全没有了刚刚的犹豫，直接伸手从刚的手里拿走了嗡嗡作响的按摩棒。

 

床上发情的Omega并没有任何的不悦，因为生理的本能告诉他，站在床边的这个人才能给他更深层次的解放。

 

刚稍微颤抖着身体坐起身来跪在了床边，揽住堂本光一的脖子吻了上去，接触Alpha让他感觉到满足，只希望对方立刻的拥抱他，标记他。

 

在接触到刚火热的身体之后，堂本光一立刻感觉到自己的身体那个像是在燃烧一样，揽着他柔软的腰身加深了这个吻，吸允着对方的唇舌仿佛要把他整个吞进自己的身体里。

 

右手上拿着的按摩棒并没有就此放在一边，属于Alpha的本能让他对于自己心仪的Omega在自己面前使用这种东西非常不高兴，他要惩罚他。

 

震动的按摩棒被顶在刚的后穴，但是没有进入，只是动作相当温柔的打着圈。这样的接触让堂本刚的腰立刻软下来，只得整个攀住堂本光一才能不跪倒在床上，但又实在无法得到满足，可怜兮兮的凑在光一耳边求饶。

 

“光一………光一……拜托你……唔……”

 

猛地进入的按摩棒让刚说了一半的话憋在嘴里，只能紧紧的抱着堂本光一发出嘤咛声，后穴传来的强烈的快感和不停在自己身上游走的另一只手让他简直快要承受不了，可是身体里的本能又让他忍不住靠的更近，想要得到更多。

 

堂本光一只是拿着不断的进出着，手指摸到开关之后把功率调到了最大，就能听到刚猛地抬高的呻吟声。

 

他把刚推倒在床上，随便的扯掉了自己的衣服接着整个人压上去，一边强逼着刚抬起下巴来张着嘴接纳他的唇舌，一边手上的动作越来越快，不断调整着方向让身下的人的眼睛越来越迷蒙。刚的身体几乎是被完全打开了，大腿敞开着方便他的动作，小腿勾在光一的腰上，在光一手上拿着的按摩棒的头部试探着碰触体内已经渐渐打开的生殖腔口的时候，刚终于忍不住颤抖着射了出来。

 

“光一……唔……光一……”

 

陌生的快感席卷着全身，让刚根本无力承受，只能紧紧的抱着光一的后背，不断的小声念着他的名字。

 

来自Omega的眷恋让光一感觉到满足，他把手里的按摩棒抽出来随手丢在一边，嗡嗡作响的按摩棒上占满了刚的体液，可怜兮兮的被丢在地板上，光一连看都不再看一眼。

 

一次的高潮并不能满足正处于发情期的Omega，而身后的空虚更让刚感觉到抓狂，只是不断的往光一的怀里钻，希望对方能快点满足他。

 

堂本光一同样的憋的够呛，性器捅进刚的后穴的时候，简直感觉到惊人的快感顺着尾椎骨一路的窜进头骨，而心灵的满足感甚至更甚于生理上的快感。

 

刚的身体软绵绵的，双腿已经完全被压的折叠起来，露出后穴来，光一尺寸惊人的性器顶在里面，一下一下的进出着，每一下都像是要顶进最深处。冷冰冰的按摩棒被火热的性器所替代，更能让刚感觉到舒服，来自身体深处的难以抑制的欲望在一点点吞噬着他所有的理智。

 

“光一……进来……进来……求求你……”

 

从未被人进入的生殖腔在光一的不断进攻下被打开，强烈的空虚感让刚不知所措，双腿夹紧了光一纤瘦的腰部，祈求着对方更深一步的进入。

 

这样的情形下，任何人都不可能忍得住。

 

 

堂本光一摁着刚的被迫折成M字开脚的小腿，用力向深处顶进去，直到感觉自己的性器进入到一个更加柔软火热的内腔。

 

“疼…………疼……”

 

这一场情事本身就没有什么像样的前戏，完全靠发情期Omega自身后穴的润滑，第一次被人进入的生殖腔在感受到灭顶的快感的同时本身夹杂着疼痛，更何况堂本光一在毫不犹豫的抽插了几次之后愈发顶的靠里，张嘴咬住了刚后颈的生殖腺，完全做好了成结的准备，性器的前端一点点胀大起来。

 

刚痛得整个身体都颤抖起来，理智在此刻稍微的回炉，终于意识到现在在发生什么，胡乱的挥舞着胳膊想要推开身上的人。

 

“不要……拜托……不要……”

 

来自堂本光一身上橙花混合着鸢尾的味道几乎要把他包裹起来，淡淡的冷香一点点渗透进迷迭香甜蜜蜜的味道里，简直达到了一种美妙的平衡。

 

这已经不是可以停下来的时候。

 

堂本光一温柔的亲吻着刚的侧颈，温热的掌心轻轻按摩着刚的腰部，间或着用指尖触碰两个人身体连接的地方，感受着怀里的人一点点的放松下来。

 

身体里渐渐胀大的结就抵在生殖腔的入口处，死死的卡住，而堂本光一还在一下一下的顶弄着，这样的刺激简直让刚感觉自己的大腿内侧开始痉挛起来，性器在又喷射出一些精液之后只能可怜兮兮的挺着，什么也射不出来了。

 

疼痛夹杂着灭顶的快感简直要击溃他，沉溺在欲望的海洋当中光一是他唯一能够攀住的浮木，他只能紧紧的抱着光一，哭得根本停不下来，呻吟都变得沙哑且断断续续起来，但是身体却下意识的完全为光一敞开。

 

堂本光一在刚已经都快要失去意识的时候终于停止了抽插，他抱紧刚的身体，吸允着对方的侧颈，然后咬住他的生殖腺。完全成形的结让刚简直无力承受，一直处于不断高潮的状态，直到堂本光一把精液全部射进生殖腔中。

 

清冷的鸢尾味道像是渐渐流入到他的血液当中，刚甚至是迷迷糊糊当中感觉到两个人的心跳声也逐渐同步起来，堂本光一肌肉线条完美的手臂揽着他，如同在这个世界当中只为了他一个人而修建的保护区，不论任何的伤害，都无法越过这个人触碰到自己。

 

Alpha为了让自己的Omega怀孕，通常会有一个很长时间的射精期。而在这一段时间内，两个人的时间仿佛都停止了，初次结合带来的快感和满足感是任何事情都无法比拟的，仿佛这个世界当中只剩下了现在紧紧拥抱着的两个人而已。

 

在完成标记之后，堂本刚甚至变得昏昏沉沉起来，发情期不会如此简单就结束，堂本光一得抓紧时间给他的Omega洗个澡，按这个世界来说对方恐怕也没有吃什么东西，最好能哄他喝点粥什么的。

 

堂本光一抽出自己的性器来，刚已经红肿的后穴都已经无法完全闭合，他射进去的精液就这样流出来一点，顺着刚漂亮的臀部线条流到他白皙的大腿之间，让光一的眼神暗了暗。

 

他刚刚站起身，高潮过后就一直闭着眼睛的刚就发出了不乐意的嘤咛，向床边艰难的蹭了蹭去寻找他。

 

这让光一忍不住微笑起来。

 

 

他弯下身把刚抱在怀里，才发现平时看起来也有点肉的人简直轻的像是没重量一样，如同乖巧的小奶猫一样靠在自己的胸口。

 

总之是哄着累的连眼睛都不肯张开的家伙吃了点面包牛奶，才抱着他去放好了热水的浴室。

 

温热的还加了随手翻出来的牛奶味道的入浴剂水明显的加快了下一阵发情热的来临，堂本光一才准备打算起身去拿毛巾擦干净两个人身上的水，就感觉到怀里一直老老实实的家伙身体再次热起来，哼哼唧唧的在自己怀里乱扭，接着在狭小的浴缸里努力的趴在光一的胸口，取悦似的亲吻着他的嘴角。

 

 

在温热的水里更加滑腻腻的皮肤蹭在光一的身上，很快就挑起了他的情欲。他扶着刚的腰，帮他的Omega坐在他的腰上，性器再次进入身体的感觉让刚露出了满足的叹谓，趴在光一身上自己扭动着腰部。

 

“刚……我喜欢你，你是我的，我一个人的。”

 

光一伸手撩起了刚耳边的一缕头发，语气轻的如同梦呓。

 

“嗯？”

 

刚并没有听清他在说什么，酸痛的腰部让他难以得到自己想要的感觉，但又真的想听光一再说什么，努力的把耳朵凑在光一的嘴边。

 

下一秒光一就扶住了他的背，猛地向里顶，再次进入只为他一个人打开的生殖腔。

 

————————————

 

堂本刚醒来的时候只感觉到自己浑身上下都像是被车碾过去一样痛，尤其是腰部和臀部——不，应该说他现在还能感觉到对方的性器埋在他的身体里，这才导致他现在感觉到如此的不舒服。

 

突如其来的发情期和毫无预料的标记让两个人都把持不住自己，简直是耗尽了精力的一场情事——所以根本不记得是怎么结束的了，只记得两个人不断地渴求着彼此，所以到现在两个人的身体还连接着。

 

他这一动，睡的安心的要命的堂本光一才醒过来。

 

说实话这样的局面有点尴尬，毕竟两个人在此之前只是朋友关系，虽说有点暧昧的感觉，但还远远不到要标记这样的永久性关系。

 

堂本光一看着刚看过来的目光，有点怂的摸了摸鼻子，刚想开口说点什么，就被刚打断了。

 

“你先去洗澡还是我先去？”

 

“你走得了路吗？我抱你去吧。”

 

结果才伸出手就被刚躲开了，刚稍微的动了一下身体，随即意识到自己现在根本就没力气下床，意识渐渐回笼之后，理智告诉他现在有更重要的事情要做。

 

“你现在就去冲澡，然后去楼下的便利店买东西，快点。”

 

被对方有些急促的语气吓了一跳的光一下意识的站起身飞快的冲了澡，穿好昨天被自己丢在地上的衣服的时候又看到了同样被自己扔在地上的按摩棒，抿了抿嘴看向床上虽然没办法起身却还是努力的拉着毯子把自己裹了起来的刚。

 

“你要我买什么？”

 

刚叹了口气。

 

“光一君，没有及时的发现家里的抑制剂吃完了导致发情是我的问题，本能导致了现在的局面，但至少我们现在清醒过来了，就得补救吧。”

 

堂本光一听得懂对方在说什么，但他就是不肯抬脚出去。

 

“光一君？”

 

床上的人表情显得非常淡然，就像是发生了什么紧急情况也可以冷静对待的大人，堂本光一在此刻恨透了两个人之间这十年的年龄差。他低着头，还沾着湿气的刘海挡住他的眼睛，语气即便尽力隐忍了但依旧充满了委屈。

 

“我......我会负责的。”

 

“光一君，这不是你这样说就能解决的问题，你有做好成为一个父亲的准备吗？或者说你知道成为一个父亲该做什么吗？我不觉得我做好了这样的准备，这发生的太突然了，我认为我们都需要冷静一下。”

 

对方的语气愈发和缓，仿佛在劝说一个闹脾气的小孩子一样，这让光一觉得更难堪，很想回他不是的，我从那个梦境开始就做好了成为父亲的准备，我喜欢你，想要和你在一起，想要共同抚养我们的孩子，可是看着刚仿佛能容纳一切的淡然的眼神，想到他和冈田那些欲言又止的关于过去的事情，他又没有勇气把这些看着就像是很冲动的话说出口。

 

“我知道了。”

 

在楼下便利店的角落里找到了药，给刚倒了一杯水之后，光一坐在床边看着刚仔细的阅读了说明书之后把药吞下去，目光依旧停留在淡粉色的小药瓶上。

 

想拿起来丢掉。

 

刚试图自己站起身，但是发现这完全不可能，身体酸痛的简直动一下都难受，可是身上又实实在在黏腻的难以忍受，最后也只能屈服给生理差别，拜托光一抱他去浴室洗澡。

 

堂本光一伸手去抱刚的时候故意把药瓶打到了地上，抱着人去浴室的时候还一脚把药瓶踢到了床底下，整个人都透露着我不高兴我看它不顺眼我就要踢它一脚。

 

逗的刚在光一转身出了浴室之后忍不住捂嘴偷笑起来。

 

平心而论，他是挺喜欢光一的，对方一看就是生活当中一帆风顺长大的人，既骄傲又自信，也的确能在工作上做的很好。而且在侦探社呆着的这些天，刚几乎听着Rika和村田把自家老板抖了个底朝天，对方的感情世界也是一片空白，倒是有不少Omega追在这个年轻又强大的Alpha身后，但是光一连多看他们一眼都不愿意。

 

就是这样的人，开着法拉利来陪自己钓鱼，陪自己在河边一坐就是一整天也不嫌烦。

 

这样赤诚的心意，其实是很难拒绝的，刚不得不承认他动心了。

 

可是好友的离世给了他太深的伤害，以至于他从此拒绝了所有的社交。而且因为新野对自己的心意自己无法回应，刚一直都是非常愧疚的，他总是觉得，如果当年自己也喜欢新野，如果那次发情的时候新野没有那么温柔而是径直标记了自己，事情是不是就会不一样。

 

越是这样想，他就越不知道该如何对待堂本光一。

 

自这天之后，刚一直没有去过堂本侦探事务所，一来现在见面有些尴尬，二来刚好咖啡厅要搞什么夏日祭的活动比较忙，只给光一传了mail说咖啡厅有事情，当时光一回复了我知道了，接着也就没有再出现在他家。

 

两个人之前好像维持了一点微妙的平衡，谁也没有去打破它。

 

刚心里或多或少有点失落，毕竟其实他每天能接触到的能聊聊天的人就只剩下光一了，他其实是期盼着每天能见到他的。

 

堂本光一也一样不好过，明明就很想去见刚，可是一想起小药瓶的事情就忍不住别扭，再加上那天走的时候也没多说什么，好端端能一起吃早饭的机会也这么没了，连找个理由去见刚都不知道该找什么理由。

 

夜。

 

打游戏到半夜的光一迷迷糊糊的刷了牙洗了脸，晃晃悠悠的从浴室走到卧室之后倒头就睡着了。

 

——————————————————————

 

“光一君，宝宝非常健康呢。”

 

刚躺在一边的床上，只有挺起的肚子露在外面，帅气的医生正拿着仪器在他的肚子上来回的检查着，一边的光一牵着刚的手非常认真的看着屏幕上小小的并不清楚的影像，觉得自己的内心都要柔软的化掉了。

 

“唔，他好像动了一下。”

 

“嗯，接下来就越来能感觉到孩子的存在了，没事的时候可以跟孩子讲讲话哦。”

 

医生把仪器交到一边的护士手里，笑眯眯的看着帮刚整理衣服的光一，等着两个人都重新坐好之后才开了口。

 

“那么，做好决定了吗，要在出生前知道孩子的性别还是把惊喜留到最后再揭晓。”

 

刚挽着光一的胳膊，轻轻地摸了摸自己的肚子，露出柔软的笑容来。

 

“我们商量过了，提前知道也好提前准备，还有给孩子起名字什么的。”

 

医生点点头，“我听说刚君想要儿子，光一君想要女儿？”

 

光一有点不好意思的摸了摸头，这个事情在他知道刚怀孕之后两个人讨论过，虽然其实不论男女他们都会很疼他，但人总会有自己的偏好，他就是想要一个长得像刚的女孩子，而刚觉得男孩子会比较好养可以送他去打棒球之类的。

 

“那我要很遗憾的告诉刚君，光一君得偿所愿了，你们的孩子是个小姑娘哦。刚君我跟你说哦......”

 

刺耳的手机铃声打断了光一的梦境。

 

“老板，我们查到雷管的销售商了。”

 

电话那头的安静让村田猛然响起上次打断自家老板的梦境之后可怜的处境，立刻闭了嘴，过了几秒钟才小心翼翼的问了一句老板你还在睡吗？

 

他发誓这是他听到过的老板说话的声音最开朗的一次。

 

“准备起了，你去查吧，回来给你发奖金，我先挂了。”

 

然后一脚油门踩到刚所在的咖啡厅。

 

刚在进行着第二天咖啡厅主题的布置，手里正捧着一颗水晶球，堂本光一突然出现在他眼前又突然抱住他的动作发生的太突然，差点让他把手里的水晶球丢出去。而抱住他的人抱的非常紧，柔软的脸颊都贴在他的侧脸上。

 

“刚君，我超开心，超级开心。”

 

刚先是愣了愣，但是标记过之后的灵魂相通让他立刻就感受到了来自堂本光一内心的喜悦，于是抬起空着的右手摸了摸他的头发，忍不住也跟着笑起来。


End file.
